An Unforeseen Passion
by TheGoddessJamie
Summary: Its all about one tape, a tape that has some extremely intimate action between Max and Alec on it, and if fallen into the wrong hands, could be very amusing...


A/N hey everyone, this is my first M/A fic that has been written on my own, I had to write this as it was in my head for ages and would not seem to leave me alone. I would absolutely love feedback, and it would help me out greatly with the sequel.

VERY very special thanks to butterbee, you are one extremely awesome and talented chicka, and I am so grateful that you allowed yourself to get involved with my fic, no words can explain how grateful I am, you are the best beta, and everyone, butterbee came up for the name of this fic, special special thanks dearie.

OK, Originally, this fic is NC-17, but, because I am posting this here, I have toned it down and made it an R version. If you want hot sex and smut, go into my bio page and click on the link to GumBoot Mafia, there you will find the NC-17 version of this story under the alias 'Jamie'. Enjoy.

**An Unforeseen Passion.**

Part one.  
  
**_At Crash, night._**

While Sketchy and Alec had just finished playing a game of foosball, Max and OC were sitting down at their usual table in the back room of Crash. It was a quiet night and everyone seemed to be either bored or tired.

"How do you do it dude? How do you manage to beat everyone at any game you play?" 

Sketchy always asked questions like this after every game they had ever played, as undoubtedly Alec had once again beat the shit out of his unfortunate opponent. 

And Alec's answer was always the same, "What can I say buddy? I'm multi-talented, I can't help that I'm perfect." 

And whenever Max heard him say anything along those lines she would, "pfft" disbelievingly, even though she knew it was true.

"Man, I'm so bored, there is like nothing to do!" Sketchy exclaimed, and received a knowing and agreeing look from everyone.

"Maybe we should just go home and sleep?" suggested Max.

"Seriously boo, it's still early, what you wanna go home and sleep for?" OC asked, surprised to hear such a thing from Max of all people.

"Max, the night is still young, how about we all go back to my place and have some fun?" Alec piped up.

"And what do you mean by fun Alec?" Max retorted skeptically.

"Oh Max, don't get your knickers in a twist, it's okay, I mean harmless fun, just a game of poker."

"No way, I'm not playing strip poker with you!" 

"Who said anything about strip? Max, and you say my mind is sick…tisk tisk, I simply meant a fun game, it doesn't have to be strip, I have something else in mind…"

"Well, what kind of poker then smart ass? Are you trying to scam some more money or something?"

Sketchy and OC looked at each other and almost laughed, they had to admit, when Max and Alec argued, it was very entertaining.

"I said I have something else in mind, can't you just relax and have some fun for once in your life?"

* * * * * 

**_Alec's Apartment, later on that night_**

About half an hour or so later, all for of them were assembled in Alec's lounge, around a small coffee table.

"So, we're playing poker?" Max asked.

"Yep, that's what we're playing," Alec confirmed.

OC and Sketchy watched quietly as the two glared daggers at each other.

"Like I said before, it better not be strip," said Max.

"And like I said before," Alec mocked, " I have something in mind, so just stay calm."

"Fine, so what is it?" asked Max impatiently. 

Alec gave her a wink before disappearing into his kitchen, coming out a moment later with an armful of bottles filled with multi-colored alcohol, and shot glasses. 

Sketchy and OC looked thrilled.

Max groaned.

"Ok, whoever wins each game is the only one who doesn't have to take a shot of something, and we don't stop playing until everyone is so pissed they can't play anymore, or are passed out somewhere," Alec said simply.

"Sounds cool," was Sketchy's response.

"So whoever is the first to get pissed is out, and so on?" asked Max.

"Yep, what do you guys think?" Alec asked, looking hopeful.

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, and that they would have a bit of fun on a dull night, so within a few minutes they were deeply absorbed in their game.

* * * * *

After three or four hours, and countless games later, Sketchy was out cold on the floor.

OC was in the bathroom, spewing her guts out while cursing Alec and Max with every swear word imaginable, obviously angered that the two of them had lost the most games and yet were hardly effected by all of the alcohol.

Ten minutes later, she too was passed out on the floor.

* * * * *

For a while, after about ten minutes of sharp constant laughter, there was a dead silence. Both transgenic's had drank a lot, the amount of alcohol that could easily make any ordinary sick for days and they were only a bit tipsy…okay so maybe a lot tipsy.

Jumping up suddenly with an excited grin on his face, Alec grabbed Max's arms and exclaimed, sounding just like an energetic two year old, "Max! Guess what? I have to show you something!"

Yeah? What is it? Max asked, just as excited.

"Come. Come," he pulled her into his room and pulled out a video camera.

"Oh!" Max exclaimed. "Wow, that's awesome! Can we tape something? Let's tape people!"

They decided to tape Sketchy and OC for a while, just so that they would have something to show them and tease them about when they needed to, but soon they got bored of that and wanted to do something else. So they went around the whole apartment building and then outside around the block and tried to tape as many people doing as many different things as possible. But that didn't work out very well either, seeing as how most everyone got pissed off with them.

* * * * *

So now, they were back inside Alec's apartment.

  
Bored shitless.

"Hey, you wanna do a strip tease?" Alec asked hopefully.

"A what?" came Max's now serious voice.

"Well, it could be fun. If you don't want to do it, I'll do it…and we can tape it." Alec suggested, I don't mind," he added as an afterthought.

Max perked up, "tape it?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll do it!"

"Okay then," Max said with a mischievous grin.

* * * * *

Alec had been in the bathroom 'preparing' for a long time now and Max was beginning to get impatient. 

She stalked up to the door and began to bang.

"Come on Alec! What's taking so long? You're supposed to be getting 'undressed', not 'dressed'!"

Slowly the door began to open, and when Alec emerged, Max couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

He was dressed in a fireman's outfit.

He looked gorgeous.

Though Alec looked great in the fireman's uniform, somehow, it just didn't suit him. It just wasn't him.

"Where the hell did you manage to get that?" Max asked between giggles.

"From a friend," he winked.

"So…fireman," Max purred.

"Yeah," came the equally seductive reply.

"You're not doing your job very well…" she picked up the camera and began to film him.

"And why is that? He asked cheekily.

"Because you're supposed to put out fires, not ignite."

"That can be arranged," he smirked.

"Really? Are you going to use your hose?" she asked him, this time her doing the winking.

"Yeah, you want to see it?"

"Just take off your shirt fire boy and we will get to the hose later," she said.

"Promise?" he pouted.

"Promise," she confirmed, "now, start stripping!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist."

Alec walked over to his bed, where he had a side table, on the table was a small stereo, he pressed the on button, and music began to pump.

He then slowly took off his boots before jumping onto his bed, when he was sprawled across the bed seductively, he looked over at Max, who was filming, and gave a smart-ass wink.

"Very appropriate," she replied to the wink.

Getting himself into a crawling position, as a cat would, he managed to get himself up, and then standing he began to dance. Blowing kisses to the camera every so often, then enticingly with a hint of cockiness on his face, he took off his shirt and tossed the hat off to the side.

He then got down on his knees again and began to crawl toward the camera, acting like an idiot and all, but he looked stunning, his gorgeous tanned and perfectly toned body, suddenly starting to become too much for poor little Max to handle.

Turning around, he walked over to his other bedside table, Max following closely behind with the camera following his ass's every move, her eyes too, were glued to the beautifully sculptured ass in front of her.

Reaching the bedside table, he picked up a glass of water of which he had no idea as to how long it had been sitting there for, then moving closer to the camera, he tipped it all over is head, letting the water drip down his hot and flustered body, down his pecks and abs, giving the impression that he had just come back from the beach or the gym.

He then stuck out his tongue, gave Max a wicked grin and ran out the door calling out behind him, "catch me!"

  
Max, following his orders, and also finding this little game extremely alluring, turned around and began to chase him, still holding the camera, and with her transgenic speed and skill, she was able to keep at a close distance behind him, wanting to capture his every movement that caused a single muscle to flex or ripple on film. Not to mention she was still a bit tipsy.

Finally, he stopped, after he had done a few circles around his apartment, she had caught up with him as he stood in front of the fridge. He glanced at her and for what was very possibly the hundredth time that night, he gave her a wink as he opened the freezer. Max still filming, watched as he took out a dozen or so ice cubes, then he reached down and opened the fridge, emerging with a pun net of strawberries plus a bottle of whipped cream

Max began to laugh again. She wasn't even sure why.

"What, have you been planning this or something?" she asked.

As he placed the goodies on the counter, he replied, "Nah, I just like strawberries and cream, is that wrong?" 

He then began to dance again; he unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them off, leaving him in a pair of black silk boxers and the fireman's hat.

He had his fingers hooked onto the elastic of his boxers, and was about to pull them off, when Max interrupted him.

"Have you got a stand for the camera?"

"Ahhh, yeah why?" he asked, taken aback by Max destroying the mood, just as he was starting to get into it.

"I think I'm ready to join in now," came her slightly nervous reply.

Alec was out and back into the kitchen within a second. His speed impressed even Max. He had the camera set up on the stand within another second, and he was then pulling Max in front of the camera with him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Er…yeah," was her only reply.

"Relax, I'll help. It's just me anyway, no one's going to see this but the two of us, and no one ever has to know. It's our little secret," he reassured.

She gave him a nervous smile and began to un-button her jacket, halfway through, she stopped and began to laugh.

"I feel so stupid," she exclaimed.

"Maybe it would be easier if I were behind the camera?" Alec offered.

Max nodded.

So there was Alec, clad in only a pair of black silk boxers, in control of the camera, which was filming Max, about to do a strip tease.

What more persuasion did she need?

After a couple of minutes of dancing around, Max had finally gathered some confidence and had her top off, now standing in only her bra and jeans.

Seeing the ice on the table, Max walked over and picked some up. Licking her lips, she slowly rubbed the ice over her cleavage and slid it down her stomach. The wild and hungry look in Alec's eyes was beginning to turn her on, so she beckoned him over to her.

"I'm ready for you to come join me now," she purred.

"Okay," Alec practically groaned.

He fixed the camera to keep it focused on them, and slowly walked towards Max, who grabbed his hands, bringing one up to her lips and kissing it lightly. Then, she guided his hands down to the buttons of her jeans, and urged him to take them off for her.

Meanwhile, she picked up some more ice, and began to rub it all over his half naked body. Kissing down the trail of the glistening water she was leaving on his body.

When her jeans were off completely and she had stepped out of them, she was suddenly aware of just how, steamy and intimate things were getting, and she froze, unsure of whether she should go on or not.

No, she knew what she wanted.

She wanted him.

She didn't notice Alec pulling her up again, until he was tilting her chin to face him. He must have seen the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, because he looked concerned. 

"We, don't have to do this Max, you know that, if you're not okay with this we can stop," he said softly, his voice full of interest.

"No," came Max's reply. So strong it surprised even her. "I want to do this…" a definitive smile spread across her face and a her eyes sparkled, "I want to have some fun."

Alec smiled, partly surprised by the determination on her face, and partly turned on. But he wasn't stupid, he was there when they were drinking, "just tell me when, or if you want to back out at any time…okay?"

"Mmhmm," Max replied, pulling his head down to hers until their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Alec nearly faltered as his conscience started up again, but when Max deepened the kiss his conscience was violently shoved out of the way, as the only thing resonating through his head was how much he wanted her. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, his tongue diving deeper into her mouth, exploring her. 

Max smiled in her head, feeling the slight shifts in Alec's demeanor, but feeling his passion for her coming through to make his final decision. 

He began to suckle down her neck, "Do you want to move to another room?" he asked between kisses.

Max moaned, "Let's go downstairs, into the laundry room…I'm in the mood to do something crazy and spontaneous," she paused, thought for a second, and then added, "bring the camera too."

His eyes flickered; she wasn't lying when she said crazy and spontaneous.

All of his fantasies seemed to be coming true.

She moved out of his grasp, grabbed the whipped cream not bothering with the strawberries and ran out the door before Alec could say a word, then popping her head back in she raised an eyebrow seductively, " don't forget the camera."

* * * * *

All the way down the stairs, Max was shaking with desire, excited that someone could come walking up the stairs and catch them at any moment. Max moaned inwardly as she sensed Alec coming up close behind her.

When they reached their destination, Max dropped the whipped cream on top of the dryer and grabbed the camera, while Alec set up the stand for it in front of the washing machine.

The second Max was convinced the camera would be fine where it was she grabbed Alec's boxer clad body, and pulled it close to her nearly naked one, pulling him backwards until her back touched the dryer. 

Lifting her up by her slender waist, Alec gently sat Max down atop the dryer. Her legs were instantly around his waist holding on to him tight, she leaned back from the kiss, her hips pushing against his pelvis and they both groaned. 

She reached for the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed some on his chest, she grinned as she leaned forward and licked it off.

Alec took the bottle from Max and sprayed some in her mouth, then leaned in and kissed her, trying to get as much as he could into his mouth.

Pushing the bottle out of the way she pulled him tight against her chest, kissing him, trying to get their bodies as close as she could. 

It wasn't close enough; she wanted their bodies to mould together into one.

His hand reached up her back and he slowly unclasped her bra, agonizingly slow. He was teasing her, and it was driving her insane. He kissed her up and down her neck in the process, and when he had the bra completely off, he threw it over his head where it landed in a heap on the floor.

At that moment, he stopped kissing and caressing her and he took hold of her hand, where he placed a gentle kiss on it and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful Max, do you know that? I have never met anyone who could rival your beauty, and I would know, I've been in Manticore and seen perfection head on."

Max smiled gratefully. '_He's so sweet, how could I have ignored it for so long?_' she thought to herself.

"Thank you Alec," she replied, "you're so sweet, and perfect, I'm glad and lucky I have you in my life!"

And she hugged him, but it wasn't one of those quick meaningless hugs. It just happened, and it was comfortable and warm and even loving. It was sweet and simply the most meaningful thing in her life. For once, she felt like she had a reason to live, at it was the best feeling in the world. 

But she wanted more, she was all worked up and now she knew how she really felt about him, she wanted him inside her.

Now.

With nothing separating them, to be connected, completely whole. She didn't want foreplay anymore, no more teasing, she wanted him.

She wanted to make love to him.

She pulled away from the hug and pulled his head up to her mouth so she could whisper seductively in his ear.

"Alec, I want you. Now," she faltered, but then decided to just say what she wanted to say, "Alec, make love to me."

Alec tensed slightly and Max instantly regretted saying what she had just said. Didn't he want to make love to her? He had been with a lot of women, but after everything he said…

She was about to speak again, to take it back, or to change the words, to tell him that she just wanted badly to finish what they had started. But Alec spoke, and she stopped to listen to what he had to say.

"Make love to you?" he nearly stuttered, sounding unsure of himself, and unbelieving. 

She wanted him to make love to her?

Had he heard her right?

Those five little words that he had dreamt of her saying to him for the longest time, and now that they had been said, he couldn't believe it.

Max nibbled on his earlobe, before whispering in an alluring tone, "yes Alec," then adding, "I want you inside of me. Let's do this, please?" she pleaded.

*** 

They sat that way for a few minutes afterwards, recovering from each other. Their foreheads leant against on another, both of them trying to catch their breath, and both thinking the same thing; that that was the most awesome and wonderful experience of their lives.

And deep inside, they both knew, that they would never be with anyone else, in either of their lives, which would ever be able to make them feel anywhere near the way they had felt tonight. The way they felt about each other could never be rivaled by anyone else, they both new, that that was the way it was going to stay forever.

There was just too much emotion involved, and a general understanding of each other, and how they felt.

But for now, they were tired.

So they gathered up their things, camera, boxers, panties, and they made their way to bed, where they slept together. Alec's arms wrapped possessively, yet lovingly around Max's small form, while curled up against him, and slept soundly.

Sitting on Max's dresser was a camera, holding evidence of the best night of their lives, and if ever fallen into the wrong hands, could cause major problems.

Thanks guys, I'd really like to know what you think in a review.


End file.
